Freak
by Caesarinn
Summary: Sehun mendapati bahwa dokter Kim itu Indah! Hunkai Sejong Sekai Kai Sehun Kim Jongin Oh Sehun


_Freak_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun ! Friendship – Romance (?) ! T ! Absurditas yang hakiki_

 _Sehun mendapati bahwa dokter Kim itu Indah!_

_

_

_

"Malam dokter Kim!" Seorang pemuda menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, melihat keadaan didalam, kemudian tersenyum ketika mendapati dokternya tengah melakukan riset kecil dengan sebuah boneka di meja kerjanya.

"Oh malam, Sehun! Kau kemari?" Dokter Kim menyambut pasiennya ramah. Menggeser boneka percobaan dan mengabaikan atensinya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, dok?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah duduk diatas katil diruangan dokternya.

"Tidak juga. Apa yang kau keluhkan saat ini?" Menyiapkan beberapa lembar kertas dan pulpen, dokter Kim telah siap dengan analisanya.

"Mataku sering berkedut tak mengenakan, kurasa astigmatismaku bertambah!" Keluh Sehun.

"Baik, berbaringlah! Aku akan memeriksamu!" Lengkap dengan stetoskop yang melingkar pada lehernya, dokter Kim menghampiri Sehun. Menyuruh pasiennya berbaring lalu memulai sesi pemeriksaannya.

"Apa sudah lama hal itu terjadi?" Tanya dokter Kim seraya memeriksa detak jantung Oh Sehun. Bukankah tadi Sehun menyebutkan astigmatisma matanya yang bermasalah? Apa hubungannya dengan detak jantung?

"Kim Jongin!" Ketika dokter Kim berada sangat dekat dengannya, entah kenapa Sehun merasa bahwa dokter dihadapannya ini begitu Indah. Matanya bergulir dari name tag yang dikenakan dokter Kim menuju wajah dokternya.

"Ya? Sepertinya jantungmu berdetak lebih keras, Sehun!" Dan pipi Sehun menjadi merona entah kenapa.

"Bukankah itu name tag yang aku buatkan beberapa hari lalu? Kau memakainya, Jongin?" Justru sekarang Jongin merasakan pipinya menghangat, padahal pertanyaannya begitu sederhana.

"Karena kau yang membuatnya, aku akan memakainya" Balas Jongin membuat pasien didepannya ini tersenyum sumringah.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau mengalami kedutan di matamu?" Tanya Jongin mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Hei, bukankah itu topik utama mereka?

"Beberapa hari terakhir. Dok, jangan katakan jika penyakitku parah" Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Mengekori Jongin yang berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Sehun!" Menggeleng pelan disertai air muka yang sulit Sehun artikan, Jongin seakan mendramatisir keadaan.

"Katakan saja, dok!" Pinta Sehun. Ia harap – harap cemas, takut – takut kalau penyakitnya memang parah.

"Sehun! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"Katakan saja, dok! Aku siap!"

"Menurut analisaku, penyakitmu sudah menginjak stadium akhir, ini gawat!" Hah? Tunggu! Astigmatisme stadium akhir? Yang benar saja.

"Apakah sudah tak ada harapan untukku, dok?" Dan sepertinya ketakutan kini mulai menyelimuti Sehun.

"Masih bisa disembuhkan dengan beberapa terapi dan obat" Jelas Jongin sembari menulis beberapa resep diatas kertas A4 yang di bagi dua.

"Aku masih ada persediaan obat sepertinya!" Lanjut Jongin setelah mencoret – coret kertas dengan tulisan dokternya.

"Jangan yang rasa durian lagi, aku selalu mual dengan rasa itu!" Pinta Sehun saat dokter Kim mengeluarkan kotak obat dari dalam lacinya. Hah? Apa?

"Sayang sekali, obatku tinggal rasa durian dan buah naga! Apa kau mau mencoba yang buah naga?" Tunggu! Bolehkan aku tertawa?

"Tidak adakah rasa lainnya, dok?"

"Sudah habis, Sehun! Lagipula buah naga Bagus untuk kesembuhan matamu!" Aku baru tahu bahwa buah naga bisa menyembuhkan astigmatisme.

"Benarkah? Terakhir kali obat yang rasa durian, aku tak tahan dengan baunya!"

"Ku jamin yang rasa buah naga tak akan berbau"

"Benarkah? Apa mataku langsung sembuh, dok?"

"Menurut riset yang kulakukan, buah naga bisa menurunkan stadium astigmatismamu. Jika kau rajin meminumnya, kuyakin kau akan cepat sembuh!"

Tunggu! Tunggu! Bukankah percakapan mereka mulai ngawur? Ini sudah jam malam, dan mungkin mereka butuh istirahat sekarang!

"Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin! Waktunya tidur! Sudah larut!" Aku muncul dari tempat persembunyianku (sebenarnya tidak juga, karena aku muncul dari depan pintu ruang dokter Kim).

"Tapi perawat Han!" Protes Sehun sepertinya tak terima.

"Waktunya istirahat, Sehun! Dokter Kim akan kembali buka praktek esok hari, bukankah begitu dokter Kim?" Sedang si dokter Kim tahu – tahu sudah kembali berkutat dengan boneka percobaannya.

"Benar perawat Han! Kau bisa kembali esok hari, Sehun!" Balas dokter Kim. Untung dia membelaku.

"Tapi aku masih merindukan dokter Kim!" Aku hanya mengesah nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa Sehun, kembalilah ke kamarmu, kita bisa bertemu esok hari!" Tanpa diduga, dokter Kim berjalan mendekati Sehun, berjinjit, kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir yang katanya pasiennya. Aku membelalak sempurna. Mereka melakukannya didepanku!

"Aku akan memimpikanmu, dok" Mengusap pipi Jongin pelan. Kurasa aku iri dengan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok, dokter Kim!" Kemudian mengusak surai Jongin sayang sebelum pergi bersamaku. Aku iri, aku kalah telak dengan mereka berdua.

Lima tahun bekerja dirumah sakit ini, baru pertama kalinya aku menemukan moment seindah ini. Cinta bisa hadir pada siapapun, tak memandang apa, yang ada hanya rasa saling nyaman. Aku sempat terharu melihat mereka. Pertemanan dan Cinta mereka jalin di tempat yang terkadang tak orang lain pikirkan.

 _-Seoul mental hospital-_

 _~fin~_

 _Aku tahu, aku tahu, ini aneh, sangat XD_

 _Sebenernya ide cerita ini udah pernah aku taungkan dalam sebuah drable dengan cast Chanbaek._

 _Pas tahun 2015 mungkin, saat aku dengan sombongnya mengaku bahwa aku homophobic. Dan sayangnya cerita itu udah dihapus adikku bersama 199 cerita lainnya ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _saat itu aku mengaku bahwa aku jijik dengan cerita gay, aku buat ceritanya tak ada unsur romance sama sekali, dan salah satu pembaca mendapati cerita itu sebagai gay fanfic._

 _karma itu memang ada, bung! mulutmu! harimaumu! (atau tepatnya, tanganmu! harimaumu! XD)_

 _justru sekarang aku mendapati diriku begitu mencintai Hunkai, aku mendukung mereka sebagai pasangan real, meski hanya mereka lol XD_

 _sekian curhatan saya XD_

 _semoga suka :)_

 _~Best regards, Caesarinn~_


End file.
